Księga dżungli (Birkenmajer)/Rikki-Tikki-Tavi
RIKKI - TIKKI - TAVI „Wyłaź z nory, pókim dobry! — Krwawooki rzekł do kobry. — Chodź no w taniec — czynem stwierdź, Kogo z nas dwóch czeka śmierć". Oko w oko, twarzą w twarz! (Na mnie dybiesz, Nag?) Zgryziesz mnie lub gardło dasz! (Co chcesz, wybierz, Nag!) Cios na cios — i wet za wet! (Co sił czmychaj, Nag!) Hej! Wróg stchórzył! Z pola zszedł! (Hura! Zdychaj, Nag!) Oto jest powieść o wielkiej walce, którą Rikki-Tikki-Tavi własnymi siłami — w pojedynkę — stoczył na obszarze łaźni wielkiego bungalowu w kolonii wojskowej Segpwlee. Dopomógł mu w tym ptak krawczyk Darzee, a dobrej rady udzielił mu piżmowy szczur Chuchundra, który nigdy nie wyłazi na środek posadzki i zawsze przemyka się pod ścianami. Ale prawdziwy bój stoczył jedynie i wyłącznie sam Rikki-Tikki. Był to mangus, czyli ichneumon, z sierści i z kształtu ogona podobny nieco do małego kociaka, natomiast z głowy i z obyczajów zupełnie przypominający łasicę. Miał czerwone ślepki i takiegoż koloru koniuszek wiecznie ruchliwego noska. Umiał skrobać się każdą nóżką, przednią czy tylną, w każdą część swego ciała — aż wielkim upodobaniem uprawiał to zajęcie. Umiał też nastroszyć sierść w ogonie, nadając temuż wygląd szczoteczki do szorowania butelek, a gdy baraszkował wśród bujnej trawy, zawsze go można było poznać po okrzyku wojennym: — Rikk-tikk-tikki-tikki-czik! Pewnego dnia wielka powódź letnia nawiedziła wzgórek, na którym mieszkał przy ojcu i matce, i uniosła szamocącego się i krzyczącego nieboraka, aż na koniec osadziła go w jakimś rowie przydrożnym. Znalazłszy tam kępkę płynącej trawy, uczepił się jej i płynął wraz z nią tak długo, póki nie utracił doszczętnie świadomości, co się z nim dzieje. Gdy powrócił do przytomności, stwierdził, że leży — cały jeszcze ociekając wilgocią — pośrodku zalanej słońcem ścieżki ogrodowej; nad nim stał jakiś młody chłopak i właśnie przemawiał: — Tu leży nieżywy ichneumon. Sprawmy mu pogrzeb. — Nie — odpowiedziała matka. — Weźmy go do domu, niech się osuszy. Może on jeszcze żyje. Zabrano go więc do domu. Tam jakiś duży człowiek ujął go w dwa palce, podniósł do góry i obejrzawszy na wszystkie strony, orzekł, że zwierzak nie jest zdechły, ale omdlały wskutek braku powietrza. Owinięto go przeto kłębkiem waty i położono w ciepłym miejscu. Niebawem ichneumon otworzył ślepki i kichnął. — A teraz — odezwał się duży człowiek (był to Anglik, który właśnie niedawno wprowadził się do owego bungalowu) — nie straszcie go, a zobaczymy, jak będzie nam się sprawował. Nastraszenie mangusa to jedno z najtrudniejszych przedsięwzięć w świecie — bo to stworzenie jest od nosa aż po koniuszek ogonka naszpikowane ciekawością. Dewiza rodu mangusów brzmi: „Biegaj i szukaj!" Rikki-Tikki był mangusem z krwi i kości. Obejrzał watę, spróbował i uznał, że jest w smaku niedobra, obiegł cały stół wokoło, siadł na dwóch łapkach, przyprowadzając do ładu futerko, poskrobał się, a na koniec skoczył na ramię chłopczykowi. — Nie bój się, Teodorku! — odezwał się ojciec. — On ma taki zwyczaj zawierania przyjaźni. — Oj, oj! — zawołał Teodorek. — Jak on mnie łaskocze w szyję! Rikki-Tikki zajrzał chłopcu za kołnierz, obwąchał mu ucho, po czym zsunął się na dół, siadł na podłodze i począł trzeć koniec nosa. — Mocny Boże! — zdumiała się matka Teodorka. — Dzikie zwierzątko, a tak grzecznie się zachowuje! A jak się z nami spoufalił! Pewno dlatego, żeśmy względem niego byli tak uczynni. — Wszystkie mangusy mają tę samą naturę — odpowiedział jej małżonek. — Jeżeli Teodorek nie będzie go ciągnął za ogon ani zamykał do klatki, to Rikki-Tikki będzie hasał swobodnie przez dzień cały to w domu, to poza domem. A teraz dajmy mu coś do jedzenia. Dano mu kawalątko surowego mięsa. Rikki-Tikki zjadł z apetytem, a potem wyszedł na werandę, siadł w słońcu i nastroszył sierść, by wysuszyć ją do reszty. Poczuł się znacznie lepiej na zdrowiu. „Oho! W tym domu można odkryć więcej rzeczy, niżby potrafiła odkryć cała moja rodzina w całym swoim życiu. Nie ma co! Zamieszkam tutaj i zacznę prowadzić poszukiwania". Przez cały dzień czynił wyprawy odkrywcze po całym domu. To omal nie utopił się w cebrzyku, to znów wetknął nosek do atramentu, stojącego na biurku, i sparzył się cygarem, wlazłszy dużemu człowiekowi na kolana, by przyjrzeć się, jak powstają litery na papierze. O zmierzchu wbiegł do pokoju dziecinnego, by przyjrzeć się zapalaniu lamp naftowych, a gdy Teodorek położył się do łóżka, Rikki-Tikki wgramolił się tam niezwłocznie i położył obok niego. Nie zasnął jednak wraz z chłopcem, bo za każdym szmerem korciło go, by wstawać, nasłuchiwać i badać, skąd się szmer bierze. Tak było przez noc całą. Gdy w końcu weszli do pokoju rodzice Teodorka, by popatrzeć na śpiącego synka, ujrzeli, iż Rikki-Tikki siedzi i czuwa na jego poduszce. — To mi się nie podoba — odezwała się matka Teodorka. — On jeszcze gotów kiedy pokąsać nam dziecko. — Nie, ichneumon czegoś podobnego nigdy nie zrobi — odpowiedział ojciec. — Przy tym zwierzątku Todzio może czuć się bezpieczniej niż pod strażą rasowego psiska. Gdyby jaka żmija zakradła się do dziecinnego pokoju.. Ale matka Teodorka nawet nie chciała do siebie dopuścić myśli o czymś tak strasznym. Wczesnym rankiem Rikki-Tikki, siedząc na ramieniu Teodorka, przybył na śniadanie zastawione na werandzie. Dano mu banana i parę jajek na twardo, a on siadał kolejno na kolana wszystkim obecnym. Dobrze wychowany ichneumon zawsze liczy się z tym, że kiedyś może stać się ichneumonem domowym i będzie biegał po pańskich pokojach; wiedziała o tym matka Rikkiego, która kiedyś mieszkała w domu generała w Segowlee, przeto troskliwie pouczyła syna, jak ma się zachowywać, gdyby dostał się do domu białych ludzi. Po śniadaniu Rikki-Tikki udał się do ogrodu, aby zobaczyć wszystko, co tam było godne widzenia. Ogród był ogromny, ale tylko w połowie dobrze utrzymany; były tam krzewy róż Maréchal Niel, ogromne jak altany drzewa cytrynowe i pomarańczowe, zarośla bambusów i kępy bujnej trawy. Rikki-Tikki oblizał wargi. „Ależ tu pyszne łowisko!" — powiedział sobie w duchu i na samą myśl o tym ogon mu się nastroszył jak szczotka do czyszczenia szkiełek u lampy. Począł się włóczyć wszerz i wzdłuż po całym ogrodzie, węsząc od czasu do czasu. Naraz posłyszał bardzo żałośliwe głosy dolatujące z głębi ciernistego krzaka. Było to narzekanie ptaka krawczyka Darzee oraz jego samiczki. Mieli tu prześliczne gniazdeczko sporządzone z dwóch listków, zszytych po bokach włóknami, a wysłane puchem oraz kłaczkami bawełny. Gniazdko to teraz kołysało się smętnie to w jedną, to w drugą stronę,a krawczykowie siedzieli na jego krawędzi i płakali rzewnie. — Cóż to się stało? — zapytał Rikki-Tikki. — Spotkało nas wielkie nieszczęście — odpowiedział Darzee. — Jedno z czworga naszych piskląt wypadło wczoraj z gniazdka, a Nag je pożarł. — Hm! — zasumował się Rikki-Tikki. — Bardzo wam współczuję... ale powiedzcież mi, kto jest ten Nag? Pytam o to, gdyż dopiero pierwszy raz bawię w tych stronach. Darzee i jego małżonka nie odpowiedzieli ani słowa, lecz przycupnęli trwożnie w głębi gniazdka — bo oto z gęstej trawy u podnóża krzewu dobył się stłumiony syk. Dźwięk ten tak zimny był i złowieszczy, że Rikki drgnął i odskoczył w tył na dwie piędzi. A wówczas z trawy począł z wolna się wyłaniać łeb i szeroki kaptur wielkiego węża. Był to Nag, czarny kobra-okularnik, mierzący od pyska do ogona pięć stóp długości. Podniósłszy jedną trzecią część ciała ponad ziemię, zaczął kołysać łbem w prawo i w lewo, jak kołysze się puch mleczu wiatrem niesiony, i wpatrywał się w mangusa złowrogimi, wężowymi oczyma, które nigdy nie zmieniają wyrazu, jakiekolwiek by były zamiary gadziny. — Pytasz, kto to Nag? — zasyczał. — Ow-sz-szem, to ja nim jes-s-tem. Wielki Brahma dał tę oto cechę całemu naszemu plemieniu, gdy pierwszy wąż kobra rozpostarł swój kaptur, by śpiącego boga osłonić przed spieką słoneczną. Patrz — i drzyj... bom s-strasz-szny! Rozpostarł kaptur jeszcze szerzej i Rikki-Tikki ujrzał na nim ów znak okularów, który istotnie wygląda jak oprawa dwóch szkieł wraz: z mostkiem. Przez chwilę strach go obleciał i natychmiast przeminął, gdyż ichneumon nie umie długo żywić trwogi; zresztą, choć Rikki-Tikki nigdy wpierw nie spotkał się z żywym okularnikiem, to jednak nieraz pożywiał się ich mięsem, upolowanym przez matkę, a wiedział, że głównym zadaniem życiowym każdego mangusa jest zwalczanie i zjadanie wężów. Nag również o tym wiedział, przeto w głębi bezlitosnego serca czuł wielką trwogę. — Dobrze, dobrze! — sarknął Rikki-Tikki, a ogon mu się zaczął jeżyć jak szczotka. — Cechy cechami, ale kto waszmości pozwolił wyjadać pisklęta z gniazda? Nag zamyślił się, śledząc najmniejszy ruch trawy poza grzbietem Rikkiego. Wiedział, że obecność mangusów w ogrodzie wróży prędzej czy później śmierć jemu i jego rodzinie, roił jednak o tym, by zmylić czujność zwierzęcia. Zwiesił więc nieznacznie głowę, przechylił ją w bok i zagaił rozmowę: — Bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy. Ty zjadasz jajka... czemuż by mnie nie wolno było zjadać piskląt? — Obejrzyj się! Obejrzyj się! — zaśpiewał Darzee. Rikki-Tikki nie tracił czasu na gapienie się po próżnicy, lecz skoczył w górę, jak tylko mógł najwyżej. Czas był wielki, bo w tejże chwili z ogromnym świstem przemknął się tuż pod nim łeb krwiożerczej małżonki Naga, Nagainy. Gdy Rikki zajęty był rozmową, podkradła się cichaczem ku niemu i zamierzała zgładzić go od jednego zamachu. Cios chybił, a do uszu ichneumona doszedł syk pełen wściekłości. Spadając na ziemię Rikki-Tikki znalazł się tuż koło grzbietu Nagainy. Inny jakiś, starszy już ichneumon zmiarkowałby od razu, że nadeszła odpowiednia chwila, by jednym ukąszeniem przegryźć kręgosłup gadziny. Atoli Rikki bał się straszliwego odrzutu, którym Nagaina mogła mu zadać cios nagły. Ugryzł ją wprawdzie, ale niezbyt głęboko — i uskoczył na sporą odległość od trzepocącego się jej ogona, zostawiając na placu boju okaleczoną i gniewną Nagainę. — Przeklęty, przeklęty Darzee! — zawołał Nag wijąc się skrętami w górę, by dosięgnąć gniazda kołyszącego się na ciernistym krzaku; ale Darzee zbudował je był tak wysoko, iż żaden z wężów nie zdołałby wspiąć się ku niemu. Rikki-Tikki poczuł, iż ślepia mu zaczerwieniły się i rozgorzały ogniem — co u ichneumona bywa oznaką gniewu. Przysiadł na ogonie i tylnych łapkach niby mały kangurek i rozglądał się wokoło, zgrzytając z wściekłości zębami. Ale Nag i Nagaina już gdzieś się zaszyli w trawę. Węże mają ten obyczaj, że gdy im się nie uda dopaść upatrzonej zdobyczy, nie odzywają się ani słowem i nie dają po sobie poznać, co zamierzają uczynić za chwilę. Rikki-Tikki ani myślał ich ścigać, ponieważ nie był pewny, czy potrafiłby dać radę dwom wężom naraz. Pobiegł więc kłusem na ścieżkę koło domu, żwirem wysypaną, i przysiadłszy począł rozmyślać. Była to dlań sprawa wielce poważna. Czytając stare dzieła przyrodnicze, napotkacie w nich wzmianką, że ichneumon, który odniósł ranę w walce z wężem, zjada jakieś zielsko o własnościach leczniczych. Wiadomość to nieprawdziwa. Dwie tylko rzeczy przyczynić się mogą do zwycięstwa: bystrość wzroku i zwinność nóg, dzięki którym ichneumon potrafi w porę uskoczyć przed natarciem węża — a głowa węża umie dokazywać cudów większych niż jakiekolwiek zioła czarnoksięskie i rzeczą niemożliwą bywa wyśledzenie wszystkich jej poruszeń. Rikki-Tikki zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, że jest jeszcze młodzikiem; tym większą przeto radością przejmowała go myśl, że udało mu się umknąć przed napaścią od tyłu. Dodało mu to ufności we własne siły. Toteż gdy nadbiegł Teodorek i zatrzymał się na ścieżce, Rikki-Tikki z dumą oczekiwał jego pieszczoty. Ale gdy Teodorek schylił się, by go pogłaskać, naraz, w piasku coś się poruszyło i cichy głosik szepnął: — Strzeż się! Zbliża się śmierć! Był to Karait, mały wężyk piaskowej barwy, który lubi wylegiwać się na piaszczystym gruncie. Jego ukąszenie jest równie śmiertelne, jak ukąszenie okularnika — on, sam jednak jest tak mały, że nikt prawie nań nie zważa. Toteż wyrządza on ludziom znacznie więcej szkody. Rikki-Tikki znów rozgorzał ogniem w źrenicach i podbiegł do Karaita, kołysząc się w sposób szczególny, żyjący w tradycji rodu ichneumonów. Chód ten, z pozoru bardzo śmieszny i niezgrabny, jest w istocie tak doskonale zrównoważony, że z łatwością można z niego przejść do skoku w dowolnym kierunku — to zaś w walce z wężem jest rzeczą pierwszorzędnej wagi. Rikki-Tikki nawet sobie sprawy nie zdawał, że obecnie spadło nań o wiele cięższe zadanie niż podczas walki z okularnikiem — bo Karait jest tak mały i tak żwawo umie się obracać, że Rikki, gdyby mu nie udało się capnąć go zębami w sam tył głowy, otrzymałby cios zwrotny — w nos lub w oko. Ale Rikki o tym nie wiedział ani się tego nie domyślał. Oczy mu się rozjarzyły czerwono i kołysał się to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, upatrując miejsca, gdzie mógłby zęby zatopić. Karait rzucił się na niego z wielką siłą. Rikki uskoczył w bok i chciał nań natrzeć, ale szary łebek złowrogiej żmijki przewinął się tuż około jego karku. Nie pozostało więc nic innego Rikkiemu, jak przeskoczyć przez Karaita — lecz w tejże chwili już główka żmijki znalazła się przy tylnych jego odnóżach. Teodorek począł wołać w stronę domu: — Patrzcie! Patrzcie! Nasz rangus bije się z, wężem! Rozległ się przeraźliwy krzyk matki. Z drzwi domu wybiegł ojciec uzbrojony w laskę; właśnie gdy już miał dopaść walczących, Karait wykonał skok zbyt daleki, z czego nie omieszkał skorzystać Rikki: dał błyskawicznego susa i już mu siadł na karku, już przednimi łapami przygniótł mu głowę, już mu wbił ząbki w samo ciemię i potoczył się z nim na bok. To ukąszenie położyło Karaita trupem; Rikki-Tikki już zamierzał go pożreć, zaczynając zwyczajem swego rodu od ogona, gdy naraz sobie przypomniał, że przejedzenie powoduje u ichneumona ociężałość ruchów — jeżeli więc chce mieć na każde zawołanie zwykłą siłę i zręczność, powinien być wstrzemięźliwy. Przeto odszedł pod zarośla kleszczowiny, by tam wytarzać się w piasku, a tymczasem ojciec Teodorka począł laską okładać nieżywego Karaita. „Po cóż tyle zachodu? — pomyślał sobie Rikki-Tikki. — Przecież ja już załatwiłem wszystko, co było potrzeba!" W tej chwili podeszła ku niemu matka Teodorka, podniosła go z ziemi i przytuliła do piersi, wołając wśród płaczu, że to on ocalił jej syna od śmierci. Ojciec nazwał go zesłańcem Opatrzności, a Teodorek patrzył nań wielkimi oczyma, szeroko rozwartymi od strachu. Rikki-Tikki był szczerze ubawiony tym całym rwetesem, którego — rzecz oczywista — wcale nie rozumiał. Przecie (myślał sobie) bawienie się w piasku nie jest znów tak wielką zasługą — równie dobrze mogłaby matka za to wyściskać i Teodorka! Był szczerze ubawiony, ale i zadowolony z siebie. Podczas kolacji pozwolono mu przechadzać się pomiędzy szklankami po całym stole — i gdyby miał tylko ochotę, mógłby się za trzech najeść różnymi smakołykami. Ale on wciąż pamiętał o Nagu i Nagarnie, więc choć miło mu było siedzieć na ramieniu Teodorka lub doznawać pieszczot od matki chłopca, jednakże od czasu do czasu oczki skrzyły mu się czerwienią, a spoza ząbków raz wraz wybiegał przeciągły okrzyk bojowy: — Rikk-tikk-tikki-tikki-czik! Po kolacji Teodorek wziął go z sobą do łóżka i naparł się, by zwierzątko spało przy jego buzi. Rikki-Tikki był dobrze wychowany, więc nie drapał ani nie skrobał chłopca; doczekawszy się jednak chwili, gdy Teodorek zasnął, wymknął się natychmiast na nocne włóczęgi po całym domu. Idąc w ciemności, natknął się na szczura piżmowego, Chu-chundrę, skradającego się chyłkiem pod ścianą. Jest to małe, a bardzo bojaźliwe i płaksiwe stworzonko, które piszczy i labiedzi przez noc całą, bo choć sobie nieraz to święcie obiecuje — nigdy nie ośmiela się przebiec przez środek ciemnego pokoju. — Daruj mi życie! — zakwilił płaczliwie Chuchundra. — Nie zabijaj umie, Rikki-Tikki! — Cóż ty sobie myślisz! — obruszył się Rikki-Tikki. — Czy słyszałeś, by wężobójca zabijał szczury piżmowe? Nie jestem szczurołapem! — Kto węże zabija, ten od węży ginie! — zaskomlił jeszcze żałośniej Chuchundra. — Któż mi zaręczy, że w jakąś ciemną noc Nag nie pomyli się i nie weźmie mnie za ciebie? — Nie ma obawy! — odpowiedział Rikki-Tikki. — Zresztą Nag przebywa w ogrodzie, a ty, o ile mi wiadomo, nigdy tam nie chadzasz. — Mój krewniak, szczur Chua, opowiadał mi... — zaczął Chuchundra, ale nie dokończył zdania. — Cóż ci powiedział? — Pst! Nag wszędzie przebywa, mój Rikki-Tikki... Pewno już rozmawiałeś z Chuą w ogrodzie? — Nie mam przyjemności go znać... musisz więc opowiedzieć mi wszystko, co wiesz! Nie marudź, Chuchundro, bo zęby mam ostre i ugryźć nimi potrafię! Chuchundra padł plackiem na ziemię i rozpłakał się, aż łzy pociekły mu po wąsach. — Nieszczęśliwa ze mnie istota! — szlochał. — Nigdy nie zdobyłem się nawet na tyle odwagi, by wybiec na środek pokoju!... Cyt! Już nie potrzebuję opowiadać ci niczego!... Czy słyszysz, Rikki-Tikki?... Rikki-Tikki począł nasłuchiwać. W całym domu panowała głucha cisza — a jednak on miał tę pewność, że w tej oto chwili słyszy najlżejszy ze wszystkich w świecie szelestów — szelest tak cichy, jak stąpanie osy po szybie okna — suchy chrzęst węża ocierającego się o mur ceglany. — Ani chybi, to albo Nag, albo Nagaina! — domyślił się Rikki. — Zakrada się przez otwór do łazienki. Masz, rację, Chuchundro! Powinienem był pomówić z Chuą! Przemknął się do umywalni chłopca, ale nie znalazł tam nic podejrzanego, więc popełznął do łazienki, używanej przez panią domu. W gładkim, kaflami wykładanym murze był u samego dołu otwór, na cegłę szeroki, do odprowadzania wody na zewnątrz, więc gdy Rikki-Tikki podszedł ku murowanej cembrowinie, gdzie stała wanna, podsłuchał rozmowę, jaką na dworze przy blasku księżyca prowadził szeptem Nag z Nagaina. — Gdy w domu nie będzie ani jednego człowieka — mówiła Nagaina do męża — to i on będzie zmuszony wynieść się stąd precz, a wtedy ogród znów będzie w całości do nas należał. Wejdź po cichu i pamiętaj, że najpierw trzeba ukąsić dużego człowieka, który zabił Karaita. Gdy już ich zgładzisz, wróć do mnie, a zapolujemy we dwójkę na mangusa Rikki-Tikki! — Czy jesteś pewna, że zabijając ludzi osiągniemy z tego jakąś korzyść? — zapytał Nag. — Owszem, bardzo nawet wielką! Gdy nie było ludzi w bungalowie, nigdy żaden ichneumon nie pojawił się w naszym ogrodzie! Dopóki dom jest nie zamieszkany, jesteśmy panami ogrodu... a miej i to na względzie, że lada dzień wyklują się nam młode z jajek, ukrytych wśród grządki melonów, i będą potrzebowały spokoju i swobodnej przestrzeni. — Nie przyszło mi to na myśl — rzekł Nag. — A więc ideale zdaje mi się, że urządzenie obławy na Rikkiego byłoby już zbyteczną fatygą... Ot, po prostu zabiję dużego człowieka, jego żonę i dziecko... i pójdę sobie precz. Gdy bungalow opustoszeje, to i Rikki-Tikki wyniesie się z niego na cztery wiatry! Rikki-Tikki słyszał to wszystko i aż skóra cierpła na nim z gniewu i oburzenia. Naraz przez otwór przy posadzce wsunął się płaski łeb Naga, a za nim wtłoczyło się do łazienki oślizłe, na pięć stóp długie jego cielsko. Pomimo całego gniewu i zawziętości Rikki-Tikki nie mógł się opędzić uczuciu trwogi, zważywszy ogrom przeciwnika. Tymczasem Nag podwinął się w górę, wzniósł głowę i zajrzał w mroczną głąb łazienki. Rikki mógł teraz dostrzec błysk jego oczu w ciemności. „Jeżeli uderzę na niego od razu — mówił sobie w duchu Rikki-Tikki-Tavi — to Nagaina gotowa mnie posłyszeć; jeżeli zaś rozpocznę walkę na szerszej przestrzeni posadzki, sytuacja również ułoży się na jego korzyść. Co tu począć?" Nag kołysał się czas pewien to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, po czym Rikki posłyszał głośne chłeptanie, z czego zmiarkował, że gad dobrał się do największej stągwi z wodą, używanej do napełniania wanny. — Niezłe! — rzekł wąż z zadowoleniem. — A teraz zważmy rzecz jedną. W chwili zabicia Karaita duży człowiek miał przy sobie laskę... i może ma ją jeszcze przy sobie obecnie... ale na pewno nie weźmie jej z sobą, gdy rano przyjdzie tu się kąpać. Poczekam więc tutaj na jego przybycie... Czy słyszysz, Nagaino? Ja tu zaczekam w chłodzie aż do ranka. Z ogrodu nie doszła żadna odpowiedź — z czego Rikki-Tikki wniósł, że Nagaina już się oddaliła. Nag owinął się kilkoma skrętami dokoła brzuśca stągwi i spoczął w bezruchu. Rikki-Tikki przyczaił się i siedział cichuśko jak trusia, lecz po upływie godziny zdecydował się ruszyć z miejsca i począł się skradać z wolna, krok za krokiem, w stronę stągwi. Nag spał jak zabity. Rikki-Tikki jął przyglądać się jego ogromnemu grzbietowi, zastanawiając się, w którym miejscu byłoby najlepiej go capnąć. „Jeżeli nie strzaskam mu kręgosłupa za pierwszym skokiem — powiedział sobie Rikki — to szelma jeszcze gotów rozpocząć walkę, a jeżeli on rozpocznie walkę... to krucho będzie z tobą, Rikki!..." Przyjrzał się zgrubieniu szyi koło kaptura, ale okazało się, że było dlań za wielkie; zasię ukąszenie w bliskości ogona mogłoby jeno przywieść Naga do wielkiej złości. „Aha! — powiedział sobie na koniec. — Tu chyba jest głowa... nad kapturem. Gdy już się do niej dobiorę, to jej nie puszczę!" Skoczył z rozpędem. Łeb gada znajdował się w pewnej odległości od stągwi, tuż poniżej jej wygięcia. Dopadłszy tam zębami, Rikki wsparł się grzbietem o brzusiec czerwonego gliniaka, by nie pozwolić przeciwnikowi na podniesienie się z ziemi. Zapewniło mu to chwilową przewagę, którą starał się wyzyskać, jak umiał najlepiej. Ale za chwilę już Nag począł miotać nim na wszystkie strony, jak pies usiłujący zrzucić szczura siedzącego mu na karku — to tarzał się z nim po posadzce, to chwilę rzucał nim w dół i w górę, to znów wywijał na wszystkie strony, zataczając olbrzymie kręgi. Ciało biednego Rikki śmigało jak bicz w powietrzu, przewracając blaszany czerpak, mydelniczkę i szczotkę do szorowania i uderzając raz po raz z hukiem o blaszaną wanną. Ale oczy jego jarzyły się czerwono, a szczęki trzymały zdobycz nieustępliwie. Ponieważ wierzył głęboko, że zostanie rozbity na miazgę, przeto zaciskał zęby coraz mocniej, by po śmierci znaleziono go z zawartymi szczękami — jak tego wymagał honor rodu. Potłuczony i obolały na całym ciele, odurzony i ledwo przytomny, już żegnał się ze światem, gdy naraz tuż za nim rozległ się jakby huk grzmotu, jakiś gorący dech powalił go bez zmysłów na ziemię, a czerwony płomień osmalił mu futerko. To nadbiegł duży człowiek, obudzony hałasem, i wypalił z dubeltówki w sam niemal kaptur okularnika. Rikki-Tikki nie śmiał rozewrzeć oczu, bo był pewny, że już nie żyje. Ale wkrótce wyczuł, że głowa gadziny się nie rusza, z czego zmiarkował, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło. Jakoż w chwilę później duży człowiek podniósł go z ziemi i tuląc do siebie, mówił: — To znów nasz mangus, Alicjo!... Tym razem uratował on nasze życie... Do łazienki wbiegła matka Teodorka bardzo blada — i ujrzała śmiertelne szczątki okularnika. Rikki-Tikki powlókł się do sypialni Teodorka i przez połowę czasu, jaki pozostał do świtu, potrząsał ostrożnie każdym kolejno stawem swego ciała, by przekonać się, czy naprawdę rozbił się na czterdzieści kawałków, jak mu się wydawało. Z rana czuł wprawdzie w całym ciele wielkie odrętwienie, ale jednocześnie rad był wielce wszystkim swoim czynom. „Teraz muszę się rozprawić z Nagaina! Jest ona gorsza od pięciu Nagów razem wziętych... przy tym nie należy czekać, aż z tych jajek, o których wspominała, wylęgną się młode Nagusy. Dalibóg, trzeba iść i rozmówić się z Darzeem". I nie czekając śniadania, pobiegł pod ciernisty krzak, na którym Darzee właśnie nucił wniebogłosy pieśń triumfu. Wieść o śmierci Naga już dawno rozniosła się po całym ogrodzie, bo stróż wyrzucił cielsko gada na śmietnik. — Ach, ty durny kłębku pierza! — sarknął gniewnie Rikki-Tikki. — Czy to teraz czas na śpiewy? — Nag zdechł... zdechł... zdechł!... — śpiewał Darzee. — Bohaterski Rikki capnął go za łeb i trzymał co mocy. Duży człowiek przyniósł grzmiący kij i rozpłatał Naga na dwoje! Nag zdechł... zdechł!... Już nigdy nie będzie zjadał mych dziatek. — Wszystko to mniej więcej prawda... Ale gdzie Nagaina? — zapytał Rikki-Tikki rozglądając się ostrożnie wokoło. — Nagaina podeszła do otworu w łazience i przywoływała Naga — śpiewał dalej Darzee. — I Nag wyszedł... ale na kiju. Stróż wziął go na kij i wyrzucił na kupę śmieci. Zaśpiewajmy więc pieśń o wielkim, krwawookim Rikki-Tikki!... I począł śpiewać, ile mu tchu stało w małym gardziołku. — Gdybym potrafił wedrzeć się do twego gniazda, tobym ci powyrzucał wszystkie pisklęta! — zawołał Rikki-Tikki. — Nie umiesz niczego czynić we właściwym czasie! Ty tam się czujesz bezpieczny w swym gnieździe, ale mnie tu czeka walka. Przerwij na chwilę te śpiewy, mój Darzee! — Na rozkaz wielkiego i pięknego Rikki-Tikki przerywam moje pienia! — oświadczył Darzee. — Czego życzysz sobie, zabójco straszliwego Naga? — Pytam się już po raz trzeci: gdzie jest Nagaina? — Na śmietniku koło stajni... opłakuje Naga. Wielki jest Rikki-Tikki o białych zębach... — Ja ci tu pokażę białe zęby!... Czy ci wiadomo, gdzie ona złożyła jajka? — Na grzędzie melonów w końcu ogrodu... pod murem, gdzie słońce dogrzewa niemal przez dzień cały. Złożyła je tam przed trzema tygodniami... — A tobie, łapserdaku, nigdy na myśl nie przyszło, by mnie o tym zawiadomić? Więc jak powiedziałeś? W końcu ogrodu pod ścianą? — Rikki-Tikki, czy ty aby nie zamierzasz pozjadać tych jajek? — Pozjadać, jak pozjadać... jeszcze się zobaczy, Darzee. Jeżeli ci została choć szczypta rozumu w głowie, to poleć do stajni i udając, że masz złamane skrzydło, zaprowadź Nagarnę w stronę tego krzaka! Ja muszę dostać się na ową grzędę z melonami, a wężycha gotowa mnie zoczyć, gdy będę tam przechodził. Darzee był to mały trzpiot i wartogłów, który w swej łepetynie nie pomieścił więcej jak jedną myśl naraz — więc ponieważ wiedział, że dzieci Nagainy wylęgają się z jajek podobnie jak jego pisklęta, poczytywał ich zabijanie za rzecz nie-piękną. Natomiast jego samiczka była mądrą ptaszyną i wiedziała, że młode, wylęgłe z jajek kobry wyrosną rychło na spore kobrzięta. W tej myśli odleciała od gniazda, pozostawiając w nim Darzeego, by ogrzewał pisklęta i nucił dalszy ciąg pieśni o zgonie Naga. Darzee pod niejednym względem był bardzo podobny do mężczyzny. Doleciawszy do śmietnika krawczykowa jęła fruwać przed Nagaina i wykrzykiwać: — Oj, skrzydełko mam złamane, złamane! Brzydki chłopak, co mieszka w tym domu, przetrącił mi je kamieniem. I trzepotała się, i podlatywała niby to z wielką trudnością i rozpaczą. Nagaina podniosła łeb i zasyczała: — Aha, tuś mi, ptaszyno! To tyś ostrzegła mangusa Rikki-Tikki, gdy chciałam go zamordować! Doprawdy, złe miejsce obrałaś na wywichnięcie sobie skrzydła! I ruszyła za krawczykową umykającą niezdarnie po piaskiem wysypanej ścieżce. — Chłopak kamieniem przetrącił mi skrzydło! — wrzasnęła krawczykowa. — Dobrze, dobrze! Możesz się więc pocieszyć, że po twojej śmierci załatwię porachunki i z tym chłopcem. Mój mąż dziś spoczywa na śmietniku... Ale przed zapadnięciem nocy chłopiec będzie leżał nieżywy w tym oto domu. Co ci przyjdzie z ucieczki? Jestem pewna, że cię i tak złapię! Przypatrz mi się, błaźnico! Krawczykowa ani myślała jej posłuchać, bo wiedziała doskonale, że ptak, co spojrzy w oczy węża, doznaje takiego przerażenia, iż nie może z miejsca się ruszyć. Przeto świergoliła żałośnie, podfruwała coraz dalej, nie wzbijając się nigdy wysoko ponad ziemię. Nagaina, chcąc nie chcąc, z każdą chwilą zwiększała chyżość pościgu. Dosłyszawszy szelest ich posuwania się po ścieżce wiodącej od stajni, Rikki-Tikki pognał na grzędę melonów pod ogrodową ścianą. Tam w ciepłej mierzwie koło melonów znalazł dwadzieścia pięć nader sprytnie pochowanych jajek, które wielkością mało różniły się od kurzych, lecz po wierzchu zamiast skorupy miały białawą błonę. — No, no! Czas był wielki! — rzekł Rikki-Tikki sam do siebie, gdyż pod ową błoną zobaczył zwinięte małe kobrzęta, a wiedział, że w chwili gdy się wylęgną, będą zdolne uśmiercić zarówno człowieka, jak i mangusa. Skwapliwie nadgryzał końce jajek, gruntownie przy tym miażdżąc młode kobrzęta i przetrząsając co pewien czas mierzwę, by sprawdzić, czy którego nie przeoczył. W końcu pozostały tylko trzy jajka i Rikki już zaczął podśmiewać się pod szczeciniastym wąsem, gdy posłyszał przeraźliwy głos krawczykowej, samiczki Darzeego: — Rikki-Tikki! Rikki-Tikki! Chodź prędko! Prowadziłam Nagainę koło domu, a ona wypełzła na werandę i chce mordować... Rikki-Tikki zmiażdżył jeszcze dwa jajka, a trzecie porwał w zęby, zbiegł z nim z grządki i ledwie stopami tykając ziemi, popędził cwałem ku werandzie. Teodorek siedział wraz z rodzicami przy śniadaniu, lecz Rikki-Tikki zauważył, że żadne z nich trojga nic nie jadło. Siedzieli nieruchomo, jakby skamienieli, a twarze mieli blade. Nagaina wiła się wzwyż spiralnie na rogoży koło Todziowego krzesełka, skąd każdej chwili mogła jednym skokiem dosięgnąć obnażonej nogi chłopca — i chwiejąc się raz w jedną, raz w druga stronę, nuciła pieśń triumfu: — Stój s-s-spokojnie, synu dużego człowieka, który zabił mego Naga! — syczała. — Jeszczem niegotowa! Zaczekaj troszkę! Zachowujcie się bardzo spokojnie, wszyscy troje! Uderzę na was, czy się ruszycie... czy nie. O nierozsądni ludziska, którzyście zabili mego Naga! Teodorek wlepił wzrok w ojca, a ojciec nie zdobył się na nic więcej, jak tylko na to, by szepnąć: — Siedź spokojnie, Todziu! Nie ruszaj się! Spokojnie, Todziu! W tejże chwili nadbiegł Rikki-Tikki i krzyknął: — W tył zwrot, Nagaino! Front do mnie... i broń się! — Na wszystko przyjdzie kolej! — odpowiedziała weżycha nie odwracając oczu. — Zaraz załatwię porachunki z wami wszystkimi! Przypatrz się swoim przyjaciołom, Rikki-Tikki: oto struchleli przede mną, zamilkli i pobledli... i nie śmieją nawet się poruszyć. Jeżeli przystąpisz choć o krok bliżej, rzucę się na nich! — A ty popatrz, co się dzieje z jajkami na grzędzie melonów pod murem! Idź i popatrz, Nagaino! Nagaina zerknęła poza siebie i ujrzała jaje leżące na werandzie. — Och, oddaj mi je zaraz! — syknęła. Rikki-Tikki osłonił jaje przednimi łapami, a oczy krwią mu nabiegły. — Oho! Darmo nie oddam! A na ile oceniasz: to jaje?... Tą młodą kobrę... ostatnią nadzieję królewskiego rodu okularników?... Tak, ostatnią! Resztę twego potomstwa właśnie w tej chwili pożerają mrówki koło grządki melonów! Hej! Po czemu jajko, mościa pani? Nagaina wykonała już całkowity obrót w tył, zapomniawszy o wszystkim w świecie i myśląc jedynie o ratowaniu ostatniego żmijątka. Rikki-Tikki doznał ulgi widząc, jak ojciec Todzia pośpiesznie wysunął muskularną dłoń, pochwycił chłopca za ramię i przyciągnął go w bezpieczne miejsce poza małym stoliczkiem zastawionym filiżankami, gdzie już nie mogła go dosięgnąć Nagaina. — Zyg! Zyg! Zyg!... Rikk-tikk-tikk! — rechotał złośliwie Rikki-Tikki. — Chłopak zdrów i żyw! Zyg! Zyg! Zyg! A wiesz, kto chwycił Naga za łeb dziś nocą w łazience? To ja! To ja! To ja! Tak! Tak! Tak! Rikk-tikk-tikk! Zaczął podskakiwać wszystkimi czterema łapami naraz, trzymając jednak pysk wciąż przy ziemi. — Tak! Tak! Rzucał mną to w tył, to w przód, ale nie mógł mnie zrzucić. Sczezł marnie, jeszcze zanim duży człek rozpłatał go wpół! Za moją to stało się przyczyną! Rikki-tikkiczikk-czikk! Pójdź, pójdź, Nagaino! Nie Wzbraniaj się walczyć ze mną! Krótki będzie czas twego wdowieństwa! Nagaina spostrzegła, że wymknęła jej się sposobność zabicia Teodorka, a o wyrwaniu jajka z łap Rikkiego ani marzyć nie można było. — Oddaj mi to jajko, Rikki-Tikki. Oddaj mi ostatnie z moich młodych, a pójdę sobie precz i nigdy nie powrócę! — odezwała się, pochylając głowę. — Tak! Zaiste pójdziesz precz i nigdy nie wrócisz... bo pójdziesz na śmietnik, gdzie spoczął twój małżonek Nag! Stawaj do walki, wdowo po okularniku! Duży człowiek poszedł po strzelbę! Stawaj do walki! To mówiąc Rikki-Tikki skakał wciąż dokoła Nagainy, nie zbliżając się jednak do niej zbytnio, a ślepia jego rozgorzały jak dwa węgielki. Nagaina zebrała się w sobie i rzuciła się na niego, on jednak dał susa w górę i w tejże chwili znalazł się na jej tyłach. Kilkakrotnie jeszcze ponawiała cios — za każdym razem łeb jej opadał ze stukiem na rogożę werandy, jednakże po chwili już podbijała się w górę jak sprężyna; wówczas Rikki-Tikki kołował boczkiem, by obejść ją z tyłu, Nagaina zaś kręciła się w kółko, by mieć wroga wciąż przed oczyma, a ogon jej szeleścił po rogóżce niby zeschłe liście gnane wiatrem. Zajęty walką Rikki zapomniał o jajku leżącym na podłodze werandy, natomiast Nagaina miała na nie baczne oko, przysuwając się doń coraz bliżej i bliżej; w końcu upatrzywszy dogodną sposobność, gdy Rikki-Tikki zatrzymał się na chwilę, by odsapnąć, porwała je prędko w paszczę, ześliznęła się ze schodów werandy i lotem strzały pomknęła po ścieżce, uchodząc przed pościgiem Rikkiego. Okularnik ratujący ucieczką swe życie pędzi tak szybko, jakby ktoś biczem śmignął koło końskiej szyi. Rikki-Tikki wiedział, że musi dogonić Nagainę, bo w przeciwnym razie trzeba będzie rozpoczynać wszystko od nowa. Nagaina skierowała się prosto ku bujnej trawie pod ciernistym krzakiem, a Rikki przebiegając tamtędy posłyszał zwrotkę głupiutkiej piosenki triumfu, wciąż jeszcze śpiewanej przez krawczyka Darzee. Ale krawczykowa okazała się znacznie mądrzejsza od swego męża. Widząc zbliżającą się Nagainę wyleciała z gniazdka i poczęła trzepotać skrzydełkami nad jej głową. Gdyby Darzee zechciał jej w tym pomagać, na pewno by wspólnymi siłami zawrócili z drogi gadzinę; tak zaś Nagaina tylko nachyliła kaptur i pędziła dalej. Wszelakoż ta chwila zwłoki wystarczyła, by Rikki-Tikki mógł nadążyć za swą ofiarą, i gdy Nagaina wpadła do szczurzej jamy, stanowiącej mieszkanie jej i jej nieboszczyka męża, drobne i białe ząbki mangusa wpiły się w jej ogon — tak iż on sam znalazł się w jamie pospołu ze swą nieprzyjaciółką. Rzadko który ichneumon — choćby i stary wyga w swym zawodzie — odważy się wejść za okularnikiem do jego nory, bo tam panuje ciemność zgoła nieprzebita; przeto Rikki-Tikki nie mógł zmiarkować, czy nie było tam jakich zakątków, gdzie Nagaina zdołałaby się odwrócić i uderzyć nań nagłym ruchem wstecznym. Trzymał się zatem zawzięcie jej ogona i wyrzucał nogi wszerz, czyniąc z nich coś w rodzaju hamulca przy spuszczaniu się z ciemnej, oślizłej pochyłości. Naraz trawa koło wylotu jamy przestała się poruszać, a Darzee zawołał boleściwym głosem: — Zginął! Zginął! Rikki-Tikki zginął! Zanućmy mu tren żałobny. Bohaterski Rikki już nie żyje! Nagaina na pewno zamorduje go w tym lochu podziemnym. I zaczął śpiewać utworzoną naprędce piosenkę o bardzo żałosnej nucie, ale gdy doszedł do najbardziej wzruszającej zwrotki, nagle trawa znów się poruszyła i z jamy wygramolił się umorusany i zakurzony Rikki-Tikki oblizując sobie wąsy. Darzee przerwał piosenkę i wydał stłumiony okrzyk, a Rikki-Tikki otrząsnął z kurzu futerko i kichnął. — Już po całej awanturze! — odezwał się. — Już żmijsko nigdy nie wyjdzie z tej jamy! Posłyszały to mrówki czerwone, żyjące wśród wysokich źdźbeł trawy, i zaczęły jedna po drugiej złazić w norę, by przekonać się, czy Rikki powiedział prawdę. A Rikki-Tikki zwinął się w kłębek i zasnął w trawie i spał, spał, spał aż do samego wieczora, bo uporał się z ciężką zaiste robotą. — Czas do domu, czas! — powiedział sobie, gdy się ocknął. — Darzee, opowiedz całą rzecz Kotłarczykowi, a on już rozgłosi po całym ogrodzie, że Nagaina nie żyje! Kotlarczykiem zwie się ptak, który czyni taki hałas, jak gdyby ktoś walił młotkiem w kocioł miedziany; dlatego to jest on nadwornym krzykaczem każdego ogrodu w Indiach, rozpowiadającym każdemu, kto ciekaw, wszelkie plotki i nowiny. Gdy Rikki-Tikki przechodził ścieżką, posłyszał rzucone przezeń hasło: „Baczność!" brzmiące jak mały dzwonek zwołujący na obiad, po czym rozbrzmiały mocniejsze już tony. — Brzęk! Brzęk! Brzęk! Stuk, stuk, Nag już zdechł! Brzęk! Brzęk! Nagaina zdechła też! Brzęk! Brzęk! Stuk! Na to hasło rozśpiewały się wszystkie ptaki w ogrodzie i wszystkie żaby poczęły rechotać radośnie — albowiem Nag i Nagaina zjadali nie tylko pisklęta, ale i żaby. Gdy Rikki przybył do domu, wyszedł na jego spotkanie Teodorek wraz ze swym tatusiem i mamusią (wciąż jeszcze bladą, bo niedawno dopiero ocucono ją z omdlenia) i wszyscy troje witali go niemal ze łzami w oczach, a z głośnym krzykiem. Na kolację jadł wszystko, co mu podano, a najadłszy się do syta, podszedł do Todziowego łóżka i spał razem z chłopcem. Tu zobaczyła go matka Teodorka, gdy weszła późną nocą, by doglądnąć swego synka. — On ocalił nas oboje i Todzia — odezwała się do męża. — Pomyśl sobie tylko... on ocalił nam życie! Mangusy sypiają bardzo czujnie, więc Rikki-Tikki posłyszawszy szmer zerwał się na równe nogi. — Aha, to państwo! — mruknął. — Nie macie czego się lękać! Wszystkie kobry już wyzdychały... a gdyby nawet jeszcze jaki gad się zjawił, to przecie nie od parady tu jestem! Dumny był z siebie Rikki-Tikki — i miał do tego zupełne prawo. Wszelakoż nigdy nie stał się hardy i zarozumiały. Wiernie i czujnie stał na straży ogrodu, zawsze gotów do skoku, zawsze gotów zatopić kły w ciele nieproszonego gościa. Toteż w końcu żaden okularnik nie odważył się wetknąć głowy w obręb murów mieszkalnych i ogrodu. Kategoria:Księga dżungli (Birkenmajer)